


Magical Mystery Ride

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: SPN KINK BINGO 2019 [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Deepthroating, F/M, One Night Stand, Sex, face riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Jensen’s been stood up by Jared but in retrospect, he couldn’t be mad about it.





	Magical Mystery Ride

Jensen didn’t really know why he was still there. Jared had coaxed him out to the crowded bar for a guys’ night out, but after an hour, there was still no sign of Jared. Dude stood him up! Jensen couldn’t believe how dumb he was to go out after such a long workday, when he’d rather be in bed. Since he was already there, he decided to at least finish his drink then be gone. **  
**

It wasn’t his fault that he began to actually enjoy the bar once people started to leave. It gave him more space, more air to breathe and the music wasn’t all that bad. Maybe it was the Whiskey talking, or maybe it was the bartender, who poured him another one without even asking.

He fished out his phone from his pants and noticed a message from Jared.

_Dude, I don’t know if I can make it. Gen’s not home yet._

Jensen didn’t reply. Instead he put the phone back in his pocket, rolling his eyes. He wouldn’t wait for Jared, the jerk. Best to finish his drink and hope that the bartender doesn’t pour him another one. It was hard to say no to a good drink, and it’s not like he had to drive.

When a new song started to play, Jensen looked around the room with a little interest. There was a girl in the back, talking to her friend and smiling in his direction.

He smiled back, even though he didn’t know if the smile was intended to reach him or someone else. Nervously, he doubled checked over his shoulder but he saw no one.

Phew. **  
**

Back to the girl, then.

It had been, what… a couple of weeks since Jensen had been out on a date? And even then, it wasn’t a memorable one. At least not in a good way. His date couldn’t stop talking and only used him for her 15 minutes of fame. They didn’t share a kiss, but she went running around, bragging to the tabloid that they did. It needed a couple of sessions with his lawyer to right the wrongs. Jensen learned that he needed to be more cautious.

He dragged the baseball cap further over his brow, shielding himself from wandering eyes. Also, as a way that he could watch her without being called a creep? He saw her out of the corner of his eye, how she eyed him so openly, and his cheeks started to flush.

He knew that he was pretty. There were a lot of people telling him that every day on social media, but it was something he’d never gotten used to hearing or reading. Another downside was also never knowing if the girl was interested in him as a person, or the idea of having him, Jensen Ackles, attractive TV star. Still, he had to try. His people radar was functioning on point, and he’d gotten quite good at figuring out if someone wanted him or their own spot in the limelight.

Two hours had passed, confirming for Jensen that Jared wasn’t going to show. He downed the last gulp of his drink, hissing as the liquid hit the back of his throat, giving him a welcome burning sensation.

“Hey.” The girl was standing next to him. He thought she was greeting him, but the bartender replied with another “hey.”

She sent him a smile, though, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile back. She was petite. If he stood up from his barstool, he was sure that her face would only reach his chest.

“Never seen you around here,” she drawled, waiting for her drink. This time, her words were directed at Jensen.

“Oh… me?” he muttered, blushing again. “Yeah, it’s my first time here.”

“You like it?” she asked before turning to the bartender and thanking him. They knew each other by name. Jensen took it that she was a regular.

“I… I don’t know. It’s ok, I guess.” Jensen signaled for the bartender to pour him another one. He clearly needed it.

By the end of the evening, they were giggling, laughing, and sneaking shy kisses. While Jensen was not normally a guy to do this, he couldn’t say that he minded. He asked her for her name. She told him simply, never asking him once for his. When he asked if she wanted to know his name, she said she didn’t want to get attached. She didn’t need to know it to have a good time.

Fine by him.

“My friend said she recognized you. You’re famous, apparently?” She giggled. “Not that I care.” And, well, he didn’t either after all the whiskey.

“So…” Y/N was sitting on his lap, her legs folded to the side as she trailed her fingertips along his shoulders. Jensen couldn’t stop the swelling of his cock. He was sure that she felt it too. “What do you say, are you my magical mystery ride tonight?”

“Depends how fast you wanna go, sweetheart,” he replied, trying to sound cheeky, and it must have worked because she giggled softly at his lame joke.

“Well…” Her fingertips trailed along his biceps and down his arm until she was holding his hand in hers “I don’t know what you are looking for, Mr. Green Eyes with Freckles, but I’m looking for a good ride, and I don’t mind if it’s going to be bumpy.”

Jensen groaned out in approval, hoping that it wasn’t too loud. He stood up, then and there, with her still in his arms. He let her down gently and she smiled up at him. “I’ll take my own taxi. Since apparently you’re famous, we need to keep a low profile, don’t we? Here’s my address.” She winked, handed him a piece of paper and was out the door quicker than he could say okay.

He sat back down, wondering how long to wait to chase after her, but he decided a little longer as you never know, and he can’t be careful enough.

Jensen didn’t get a chance to knock before the door flung open and she jumped him, climbing into his arms like he was a damn fucking tree, not that he minded. She hooked her feet behind his back and kissed him like she meant it. **  
**

He took her lead, kissing her back, lips parting, tongues dancing together as he walked in then pushed the door closed with his foot.

“Bedroom?” Jensen managed to ask her, whispering the question into her mouth as she swallowed it greedily down her throat.

“Left door,” She panted before she attacked his face again, licking a trail from his cheek to his ear.

Once inside her room, she wriggled herself out of his grip and dropped to her knees, dragging at his plaid shirt on her way down. She shrugged it off, tossing it to the side before he took off his T-shirt while she mouthed at his crotch, the feeling of her touches making his cock twitch. She was a tiny little thing and Jensen was a bit afraid that he’d hurt her.

“Hey, maybe we should take it easy.” He looked down, only to be met by her sassy grin.

With a wink, her fingers dragged down his zipper, “Why, you afraid I’ll break?”

She helped him get out of his jeans and she stepped out of her own dress before running her tongue against his crotch again, making him groan at the feeling.

If it’s already great like this, how perfect would be when he finally felt her skin on his? She took a short break to unhook her bra and step out of her panties. He was salivating at the sight.

She pulled his underwear down and he didn’t even get a chance to step out of them when her small hands wrapped around his cock. It looked ridiculously large in comparison to the tiny hands that were holding it.

She thumbed at his slit, circling her digits around the shaft, spreading the precum around the already purple head of his cock, making him grit his teeth and swallow down a moan. Then she licked her lips greedily before placing a seemingly shy kiss on it first, all the while grinning at him.

Jensen summoned all his willpower, trying not to blow his load right in her face. Her soft small hands stroked his shaft; she could wrap two of her hands around it and it still wouldn’t be covered by them. He’s going to break her, he knew that and he wondered if she knew too.

She held his cock by its base now, slapping his dick against her cheeks with a splashing sound.

Damn that woman.

“Shit… sweetheart.” Jensen bit down on his bottom lip, the feeling flowing through him, mind blowing. “Open up, will ya?” he begged.

She answered him with a grin that said, “duh.”

He could see her concentrating as she gobbled down the first half of his dick. “Nngg…” He choked back a moan because the tip of his dick got squeezed so good. Just when he thought that she couldn’t go any further, she proved him wrong, shaking her head and fitting him in all the way. The pressure on his cock so painful but oh so good. “Fuck, look at you,” he stared down at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him with her big, beautiful, doe eyes.

“So good, sweetheart. Such a good girl,” Jensen praised. Fuck, he didn’t know if she liked to be praised, but if that didn’t deserve a damn gold star, then he didn’t know what would.

Y/N chuckled, pulling her head back, gasping for breath when she came up again and stroked his shaft with one hand.

Jensen couldn’t help himself because he needed to taste her, feel her on him. He bent down, claiming her mouth, the taste of himself strong on her tongue.

“Do that again.” His words were low and it almost came out a plea which was met by a grin. He could see her eyes glistening with tears as she pushed her face into his cock again. Swallowing it inch by glorious inch, her nose hitting his pubic bone, Jensen held up his sac. “Can you try to open your mouth more? Can you fit my balls in here too, sweetheart?”

Y/N looked up at him with so much lust in her eyes as she slacked her jaw. It only opened a couple of inches, but Jensen fed her his balls, trying to squeeze at least one of them inside. When he succeeded, he had to pinch his own leg and think of football statistics to not just come right there. “Oh my god, so good, fuck, you’re incredible.” He breathed out as she again, pulled her head back, a string of saliva still attached to her mouth and his cock as she brushed it away with her hand.

“C’mere,” he rasped, pulling her up and walking the two steps to her bed until he plopped down, moving up so his head was rested against the headboard. “You were looking for a magical mystery ride, weren’t ya, sweetheart?” She nodded with a giggle, turning a pretty shade of pink.

“Then come here, ride my face.” Jensen pulled her up with no problem, making her straddle his face. He groaned against her hot flesh when it touched his tongue.

He splayed his hands across her ass, fingers digging into warm flesh as she bucked her hips and rode him like he told her to. His tongue lapped at the wetness dripping out of her, the tip of his tongue disappearing into her heat every time she rode him at the right angle.

“Oh, fuck,” Y/N cried out above him, her hands holding onto her headboard for leverage, her hips rolling against his nose that dug into her clit, giving her the stimulation she needed to come. “God, I’m coming. Fuck…” One of her hands gripped at his hair, her nails digging into his skull as she pulled him up against her pussy, almost suffocating him as she rode out her orgasm.

“Wow… fuck… Oh, god…” She panted hard, giggling as she moved down and sat on his chest, her wetness coating the way, Jensen not minding one bit. “You’re something else.” She smiled as she kissed him, sucking her juices right from his tongue and his dick twitched in anticipation.

Y/N broke the kiss only to reach over to her bedside drawer, pulling out a condom and tore it out of it’s wrapper before she went further down. Jensen let out a whimper as her wet core slid along his shaft. She put the condom in her mouth and positioned it between her lips. Slowly, oh, so slowly, she rolled the condom down his dick with her tongue and lips, taking him all into her mouth again in the process. The need to come was staggering, almost drowning him.

“How do you want me?” she purred.

“Ride me, sweetheart,” Jensen ordered, and he saw her grinning with a hint of sparkle in her eyes. It was obviously the right answer and he was a little proud of himself.

She positioned herself above his dick, and that damn cock was twitching, chasing the warmth that radiated from her. Y/N slowly sank down, impaling herself on his cock, her eyelids fluttering when he breached her pussy. She paused about two inches in, breathing heavily through gritted teeth. “Need a moment.”

Jensen understood because, he too, was overwhelmed by her tight channel and he welcomed the break as he calmed himself and his dick down.

“Ok, good.” Y/N uttered, sinking a little lower, a frown creeping on her forehead that Jensen wanted to kiss away.

“Fuck… oh, fucking fuck,” she moaned as she managed to sit down all the way. They were flush against each other, skin on skin. “You’re so fucking big. Oh, god…” she whimpered. Jensen smirked proudly, but felt concerned because he didn’t want to hurt her.

“I’m good, wow… fuck, this is good.” She said after she adjusted to his size and slowly began to roll her hips.

“Oh… Jesus!” Jensen moaned out his approval, his hands working up her body, cupping her small but round tits. He twirled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers as he let her bounce on his cock in her own pace.

She gave him her all, grinding and writhing on his cock so well. Jensen knew, he just knew that if he didn’t come now, he’d fucking implode.

“Sweetheart, I’m coming,” he muttered under his breath, his teeth scraping along his bottom lip as his hands grabbed her arms and pulled her down so that they were chest to chest. He locked his arms around her and she spread her legs for him a little more, her knees resting on either side of him on the mattress as he fucked up into her, bucking his hips in a fast pace, balls slapping against her ass as he molded his lips to hers.

“Ah… Y/N!” Her name rolled off his tongue as he came, hot and heavy, spilling into the condom as she kissed him through it, her small hands cradling his face.

Jensen walked out of her shower with a towel around his hips. She was in bed, covered with a sheet, a beautiful flushing glow on her cheeks.

“I… uh… I need to head out,” he said, blushing while scrambling around for his clothes.

“Sure. I’ll just come and lock the door.” She was out of the bed, still very naked and still looking very delicious. Jensen really didn’t want to go, but he too, didn’t want to get attached.

Y/N walked him to the door, her hand in his. Before opening, he bent down, kissing her, tasting her one last time.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen whispered when they broke the kiss.

“No worries, Freckles,” she winked. “You know where I live. Drop by. Don’t be a stranger.”

“I won’t.”

Both of them said the things they know they won’t live up to. It just made it easier, Jensen guessed.

When he was in the taxi, heading to his place, he took out his phone. Jared had called countless times. Jensen wanted to take a selfie and send it to Jared, telling him how he let him down when he noticed a new picture in his gallery.

It was Y/N, smiling and holding up sheet of paper. “In case you need to reach me, Freckles.” was scribbled on it, along with her number.

Well, maybe he should really drop by every now and again.


End file.
